


LahCy Week 2019

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Lahar X Lucy Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, Love, Pain, Romance, Sexy Times, trials and tribulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Welcome to LahCy Week of 2019. Come read, potentially review, and have a good time with this crack pairing, hosted by me! Remember folks this is a Lahar X Lucy pairing, not Natsu, or any other male that is inserted in. If you do not like this pairing or crack pairings, in general, please don't read.





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. (If I did, Lahar and a few others would never die and the ending wouldn't be as crappy as it was!)

Hi, everybody, 

This is your early notice for 2019 LahCy Week. And I thought of doing something different this year. I had another idea but tossed that out the window due to some complications and conflicts. I will be using the prior plan for next year. 

Now, without further ado, here are the prompts for LahCy Week 2019. I hope you all come and either join in or read and review. As this week can happen, but it is you, the readers that make it be something awesome! 

Day 1: Natsu

Day 2: Sting

Day 3: Cobra/Erik

Day 4: Max

Day 5: Eve

Day 6: Jellal

Day 7: Gajeel 

Day 8: Special - Orga

Now, before any ranting and raving, I thought long and hard about what hasn't been done for a Pairing Week. And this is what I have come up with. Each day will be a different guy in the Fairy Tail world. But the view for each day will be from either Lahar or Lucy whether they are in a relationship, acquaintances, or complete strangers.

Sincerely yours, 

Im ur Misconception


	2. Notice 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Notice. Please read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Hi, Everybody, 

Tomorrow is the first official day of LahCy Week for the year 2019. And I am posting this to inform everyone about something I feel needs to be addressed. I know in my first notice I made mention of having prompts for next year's LahCy week. But like all things in life, things change. Thus the purpose of this notice.    
  
I am informing all you who enjoy not just LahCy Week, but my Fairy Fanfictions. Due to a lot of crap happening this year, in the fandom/genre as well as real-life ( _ which always comes first for me _ ) I will no longer be writing for Fairy Tail. Frankly, there has been a mass amount of drama that has led to toxicity that is just not healthy. And I do admit that I am not innocent to my part of the drama ( _ but that is something I will not elaborate on _ ). 

Also, I am still really just pissed off with how Fairy Tail was ended. I mean there were plenty of great characters that never got fleshed out, hints at secrets that were never used, and the shift in the storyline after the Grand Magic Games that just said that it was no longer a story, just playing to the masses. Which to me is a flipping cope out on a major level. Vampire Knight is what I would use to prove this. The storyline was great, but she took forever to finish and gave us something that played both factions for an ending. Sad. 

Now, I give a heads up, I am not the only one who is thinking and/or is leaving the Fairy Tail Fandom. For those who follow Indraas or Wild Rhov/Rhov, have mentioned it in some of their latest posts. And I know from ErzaD.Law that she too is getting out of Fairy Tail. But I will say this, I will finish all my ongoing Fics, both pure and crossover. And probably on occasion will post a random one-shot under the FT pairings, Random One-Shots in the Dark, or under my Random Lucy Pairings. Which, along with all my other stories will be coming back to Fanfiction (dot) net. That you can thank Leoslady4ever,LittlePrincessNana, DragonsHost for that. They’ve been spending a lot of time talking to me, helping build my confidence back up (after a really bad year suffering depression and contemplating suicide), and just being some of the most awesome friends a person can ask for.    
  
Sincerely, 

Im Ur Misconception

P.S. Just because an author doesn’t want to stay in a fandom for whatever reason doesn’t mean they need to get a thicker skin, or anything else. It is an author’s right to choose what they write, where they post it, and when. Sad but true facts. Just like the block button that was integrated on FFN years ago. So, it is wrong to harass, insult, or bully an author because of the choices they make in what is put into their story, or whether they continue a fandom or not. 


	3. Day 1 Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahar's PoV on being assigned to be the officer in charge of all things Fairy Tail. And two mages and how different they were yet friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Lahar sat back and looked at the massive pile of paperwork, eyes narrowed. He had been assigned to dealing with Fairy Tail and their exuberant nature. And he was more than aware of the fact that this latest batch of paperwork for him to go through, fill out, and file appropriately was due to their tiff with Phantom Lord. What drew his attention to the case was not the fact of the damage that was done to Magnolia City. 

No, it was a singular person. A young woman who is, no was, an heiress. It behooved him that she would run away and join a ragtag Guild. Then start a war, one that had been creeping between the masters, because she didn't want to go home like a good child. No, she stood there and fought to the bitter end, bruised and bleeding. All while smiling next to a mage who was quickly becoming a thorn in his side. 

Grabbing the folder off the top, he flipped it open to the small pile of photos. Flipping through them showed Lucy hanging out with the said male, being drug around by him, hanging off him exhausted and hurt. He couldn't fathom why a girl with good breeding and all that society would have to offer would want to hang out with a trouble maker the Magic council wanted to put in jail? 

Shaking his head as he looked at them, being destructive and happy at the Akane Resort. Lahar couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. And at the epicenter that poor, innocent, misguided heiress Lucy Heartfilia would be dragged into its center. And all by her Guildmate and team member Natsu Dragneel. If it were bad enough, he would petition the Magic Council to remove her from not just the Team but the Guild and return her home; she was after all underage.

**_THE END!_ **


	4. Day 2 Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drunk Lahar is humorous and open to suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist as she laughed hysterically at the sight before her. She was glad that her boyfriend of eight months was getting along with some of her friends. Of course, she was sure the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. Then again, he was hilarious when he was drunk. The loss of the stick up his ass showed a much different side of him. 

"Oi, Blondie!" 

Lucy turned her head to look at Sting Eucliffe, the current Master of Sabertooth. The way he was grinning as he and Orga held Lahar up told her he was plotting something and narrowing her eyes as she spun around on the stool to look directly at them. 

"Your blond to you know Eucliffe. What are you thinking yet?" she asked. 

The look he shot her had Lucy shaking her head. 

"Well, since he is in such a good mood and being such a good sport, why not help us convince him to sing karaoke," Sting asked. "He is rather adamant that we don't wanna hear him croaking like a frog." 

This caused Lucy to sit up straighter and look at her rather blitzed boyfriend. The way his amethyst eyes attempted to narrow as he looked at her with a lopsided grin. Unable to help it, because she had asked him several times to sing along to a song with her. And in the privacy of his apartment too, continually being denied. 

Sliding from her stool Lucy walked toward the trio, letting her hips sway more than normal, each step deliberately placing each foot to cause her body to shift and breast to bounce. Knowing it was like a drug to him, especially when he was drunk. Of course, she was putting on a show for the duo holding him up, and possibly others in the guild. 

"Lahar, sweetie, think you can do something for me? I mean, I will reward you," She said seductively as she reached him and leaned in. 

It took a few seconds and a loud hiccup before he responded that he'd do anything for her. Placing her hands on his chest, Lucy leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, making his flushed cheeks grow darker. 

"Than, pretty please, will you sing me something? I mean, it's not too much to ask for?" she said, making her voice sound sad and letting her eyes get all misty with crocodile tears. 

The feel of him stiffening under her hands as he looked at her and shook his head quickly. It made her feel a bit bad manipulating him like that, knowing when he was sober, he'd remember it all and be upset. But dammit, she wanted to hear him sing. 

"Lucy, don't cry... I will sing," Lahar slurred out. "Boys, to the Stage... I want Frank Sinatra's to be a Lady!" 

*********

Jaws were dropped as the last note faded away. Every person present in Sabertooth silent, finding it hard to process what they just saw and heard. No one, not even Lucy, had expected Lahar to have the ability to sing as he had. Let alone drunk off his ass. 

"Damn, blondie, you know he could do this?" Sting asked her softly. 

"Nope. He always refused," she whispered back. 

"Well, I will make sure that if any recordings were taken, I will have them deleted. Out of respect that the man has a set of pipes that makes me think I should switch teams to try and steal him from you," Sting replied. 

It had Lucy chuckling as she shook her head and started towards the stage where her now passed out boyfriend was. 

"Yeah, you can try, you'll fail," she said over her shoulder. 

**_TBC!_ **


	5. Day 3 Cobra/Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing is a dangerous thing to do because jealousy is even more dangerous. But faith is the strongest thing one can have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Has nothing to do with Canon at all.

It was something that was under a lot of speculation about how the friendship between Lucy Heartfilia and Erik 'Cobra' Venenum. And Lahar was one of those that had no clue how the two could be such good friends? She was pretty, popular, smart, and came from a good family with a long history. And Erik, well he was someone that always got into fights, was part of a gang with a bad reputation and didn't seem to care much about school. As for his family situation, no one knew anything about it.

Shifting where he sat, Lahar watched as they tossed insults and thinly veiled threats back and forth as if it was normal. Their jokes were often rather crude. But to hear her laugh in such a carefree manner, he wouldn't question it though he would be having a talk with her about where hands were to be placed. This was his girlfriend, and he was not too happy when another was putting their hands lower than was descent, or necessary, on his girlfriend. 

Shifting himself again, Lahar leaned forward onto his elbow. Letting his gaze rest heavy on Erik, waiting for him to react like he knew he would. It was no more than thirty seconds before his gaze was met with narrowed purple eyes, similar to his own. What he saw in their depths as they glinted was smug gloating — causing Lahar to fight against the urge to twitch visibly as he watched Erik lower his hand further down Lucy's back until it was resting just above Lucy's well-toned buttock. 

Realizing what was going to happen, Lahar couldn't help but smile widely at the guy. Enjoying the way Cobra looked confused for all of three seconds before he was crying in pain as Lahar watched as Lucy pulled on Erik's ear. It had Lahar feeling as if all things in the universe were in perfect balance. Lucy was his, and no one could take her away. And he knew that she wasn't going to cheat on him, nor be stolen away even by a childhood friend. 

**_THE END!_ **


	6. Day 4 Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in on it. And the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author’s Note: Alternate Reality for this chapter.

It wasn't a typical situation, nope, not at all. And as Lucy sat there at the bar, sipping on her strawberry milkshake, Lucy couldn't help but watch as Lahar whispered with Max. The man was their number 1 pain in the ass, the proverbial thorn in the Guilds side. Yet, since the Demon attack on the Magic Council and the resulting miniwar that had caused their Guild to disband, Lucy had seen him around. And quite frequently? 

It behooved her now that the Guild was back together, again, rebuilt and the war with Alvarez on the horizon, it was all the more suspicious. In fact, she was guessing the man had gone stalker mode after surviving the bombing by Jackal in Era. Narrowing her eyes and focusing on their lips, Lucy tried to figure out what was being said. Because dammit, like everyone else, she was curious, and Lahar had erected a Rune Barrier that kept anyone from listening in, which had amused Freed and Levy to no end. 

Then again, the latter of those two had worked with Lahar while they'd been in the Magic Council after the disbandment. Deciding to sneak peek at her friend, she saw the shit-eating grin on Levy's face as well as on Gajeels. It had the fine hairs on her arms and neck. The feeling was familiar. One she usually got before Natsu dragged her off on his hair-brained schemes. 

Turning her gaze back toward Max and Lahar, she saw that Max had that same grin on his face that she'd just seen on Levy and Gajeels. Carefully and with deliberate slowness, Lucy slid from her stool, placing a few jewels on the bar top behind her and began to make her way towards the entrance to leave. 

"LUCE!" 

She went still, body stiffening as the doors were kicked open and there stood Natsu. Giving him her usual grin, Lucy waited for Natsu to expound on whatever crazy plan he was going to drag her off to. 

"Lushy, wanna go fishing?" Happy said. 

She relaxed her body enough to lift her arms as the blue troll flew into her chest. 

"Happy, that's not what we want," Natsu said. 

Lucy narrowed her arms as she heard two deep chuckles. The way Natsu started to grin at her had Lucy hugging Happy tighter to her chest, getting a pained squeak from him. Turning slowly, she looked at who had chuckled at her — seeing both Lahar and Max, the latter who was smiling at her. While the former had red cheeks, ears and seemed slightly nervous. A thing that was out of place for the ordinarily stoic Captain of the Rune Knights. 

"Lucy, I think your suffocating, Happy," Max said, pointing at her chest. 

Flushing, she let Happy go, watching as he flew to the safety of the rafters. Then turned her attention back to the two before her, just as Max shoved Lahar stumbling towards her, sputtering. 

"Max!" she shouted. "That's not nice." 

Her hands coming out to help Lahar, who seemed to skitter back from her. 

"What, I was giving my friend a little helpful push to do what he had been building his courage up to do for a few years now," Max said, lifting his hands in defense. "Please take a few seconds to listen to what he has to say, Lucy."

Lucy paused and looked at her Guild mate and then back to Lahar. She was confused as to how and when they might have met. Then nodded her head slowly and focused her attention on Lahar, who looked like he wanted to run. Then again, every eye in the Guild was now focused on them, with more and more people grinning like a fool who was in on some jokes. 

"Well, Captain Lahar, what do you have to say?" she asked, trying to prompt him to speak. 

The second she addressed him by his proper title had the effect as he straightened, face smoothing out as he looked at the few inches down at her and spoke. 

"I like you, Lucy Heartfilia, and would love to get to know you on a more personal level," Lahar stated in his usual imperious manner. "And before you ask, I have liked you well before the demons attack. You show loyalty to those you care about that is rare and to be respected. Your zeal in living each day is something most have forgotten about, including me. So, please?" 

She stared at Lahar as if he had grown and second head as her knees grew weak, and she slumped to the floor in shock. Lucy didn't care as her eyes went unfocused as she stared up at the now frantic Lahar, while deep laughter came from Max. Whom she was sure was slapping Lahar on the back, since he was the only one next to the poor man. Talk about surprises... and it wasn't like she hadn't noticed just how good looking he was...

**_THE END!_ **


	7. Day 5 Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gives Lahar some advice then decides to tease the poor Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is an Alternate Reality! 

Lahar stood watching those under him went about the preparations for the ball that was to take place in a few hours. No surprise that Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games again, with Sabertooth two points behind, followed up by Lamia Scale. A small part of him was proud and gloating that Fairy Tail won. Of course, he wouldn't ever admit it to the members of the Guild. He still hadn't forgiven them for their past crimes that they always seem to get out of paying penance for. How they did, it was still beyond anything he could fathom. 

Turning his head when he heard a distinctive feminine shout, Lahar honed in on it. Letting his usual frown appear as he watched Hibiki Lates get slapped across the cheek. Knowing that if he went over and interfered, questions would be asked. And he respected that Lucy didn't want to air their relationship just yet. Considering he was still on the wrong side of the Guild and its tendency to destroy everything in its member's path. 

"You know... you should push her a bit to announce your relationship, soon to be engagement, Lahar." 

Biting back a groan, Lahar tilted his head just enough to look at former Rune Knight, Eve Taerm. Who happened to stumble upon him and Lucy on a private date, in a very secluded area of Crocus. His silence had been bought, or Lahar liked to believe it had. Eve was a smart man, as well as capable and powerful Ice Mage. It had been a dark day when he had decided to leave the Rune Knights to be an ordinary mage and part of the Tremens. Though calling him, a Male Escort would result in his sweet facade to vanish and a cruel, almost sadistic side to appear. 

"Yes, I know, Eve. But I do have this thing called respect for my other, and often better half," Lahar stated in a whisper. 

The soft snort he got told him what Eve thought about it. Then again, he knew Eve was well aware of Lucy's infamous temper. They'd both seen it when she'd kicked both Natsu and Hibiki through not just one, but two walls in the shopping district of Magnolia. That level of cold rage had even made Erza Scarlet take a step back.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I will go lend an assisting hand to Lucy since you are unable to," Eve said, sounding rather solicitous. 

Narrowing his eyes on the blond as he walked away, Lahar could do nothing but watch as Eve weaved his way through the crowds with ease that was borderline scary. Only to watch as Eve turned back, shot him a playful wink, while he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and said something. The faint blush to Lucy's cheeks as she laughed had Lahar feeling ten kinds of murderous. 

He could feel the muscles in his jaw ache as he began to ground his teeth. Unaware that those that were trying to get his attention for further direction turned and did their best to not run in the opposite direction. Lahar made a quick mental checklist to do, as Eve suggested. Because he was tired of other men putting their damn hands on his girlfriend, he worked so hard to get. She was his. 

**_THE END!_ **


	8. Day 6 Jellal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahar gave her only 3 names to choose from. Lucy likes fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author’s Note: I had a bit of a problem with this prompt. I have a JelLu in the works, and well.. Yeah… trying to work a known (smooth) criminal into a LahCy was a bit of a challenge for me! *sighs dramatically* Especially when both were known drama queens and center of attention whores. Which is where I got my idea from… Lol… that and a reference in yesterday’s prompt, Eve… and now I have… a partial… BroTP? Either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Lucy was pouting; she knew it had to be done. Not that she wanted to do it. Of course, the list of possible candidates was very short. She was limited to three names that she was allowed to choose from. Blowing a raspberry and getting an amused purple gaze directed at her, Lucy had the decency to blush. She was being childish about this whole damn thing, and she knew. Hell, she knew Lahar knew she was. 

There was a ball tonight for the Rune Knights to honor them and their service on the anniversary they were founded. It was an important function, and Lahar had to pull the short straw and work security for the damn event. Lucy knew if she didn't go, Lahar would look bad. It was the same for the Nobles unless someone was deathly ill. And even then, there had to be physical proof. Besides, she knew it meant a lot to Lahar since he came from a poor background and worked his ass off to be the youngest person to be made a Captain. 

" _ Fine! _ But know I am doing this under protest!" She hissed at Lahar as he held the little black book out to her. 

Snatching it rudely from his hand, Lucy looked at the three names of the men Lahar would trust to escort her in public and to a high profile function. Each a reputable mage. Each a good looking man who would protect her with his life, while complementing her as an accessory. Wrinkling her nose at that thought, Lucy recalled the last time she had been out with each. 

Holding a hand out for the Lacrima phone, she wasn't surprised that Lahar already had it in hand and was waiting for her to need it. The man was good at anticipating her moods and actions, thus reactions to things. Looking at the list again, Lucy shoved her magic into the Lacrima phone and thought about the person. Soon a soft ringing filled the room before it was answered. There, on the small screen, brown eyes peeking through blue hair greeted her. 

"Yes, Lucy?" 

"Hi, Jellal," she said. "I am sure you have heard about the anniversary ball for the Rune Knights?" 

There was a brief bit of silence before Jellal nodded his head to indicate he did. 

"Lahar, isn't taking you?" Jellal asked her. 

"Nope, he pulled the short straw. He has to work the night away, and as his wife, I am to attend no matter what," Lucy muttered darkly, 

It was silent for a few seconds before Jellal chuckled. 

"So, he regulated you to the list, huh?" Jellal asked. "And you chose me? Am I to take it, we are going to do the usual?"

Lucy felt a smile curl her lips as she looked at Lahar, who had a confused look on his face. This made her giggle like an airhead. 

"Why, yes, Mr. Fernandes. Do a circuit of the room, say our hellos, and then the usual." 

The deep rumbling laugh from Jellal told he was game. 

"What is this usual?" Lahar asked, his tone saying he would not be left out of the loop. 

It took a few seconds before both she and Jellal could answer Lahar. 

"Oh, we standoff in a corner and watch the people and play a fun little game," Jellal explained. "We come up with fanciful little scenarios about the other guests and what they do in their private time. And each scenario gets weirder, outlandish, and completely unbelievable. And when one of us cannot trump the other, a winner is chosen." 

Lucy turned the Lacrima phone so that Jellal could see her husband's face. It was priceless. Taking Lahar entirely by surprise and knocking him off balance was not easy. But there her husband of five years was sitting with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide behind his glasses as he stared in abject horror. 

It took a few minutes before Lahar gathered himself, sputtering indignantly about how improper it was. 

"Now, now dear, it is better than me getting snide and using my words to cut down those insipid twits who are nothing but eye candy. Or the men who think they can get handsy when you are not around and me cleaning their clocks with a well-placed kick to the family jewels. And you know I am at least having fun," Lucy said as she moved to Lahar's side and sat on the bed beside him. 

"I was not aware that this was what an escort was supposed to be doing?" Lahar stated in a rather tight tone of voice. 

"Oh, well, I get paid to do what my date for the night wants. And as you set the terms of the contract a long time ago, not that I'd ever poach another man's treasure. And you said to keep her entertained," Jellal said. "And you know your wife is extremely intelligent, creative, and a writer. So, it is like challenging that part of her. Besides, I have never heard you complain after you've gotten her back. In fact, I think you have always praised me."

Lucy didn't have to ask what Jellal meant as she saw her husband's ears turned an interesting shade of red. The two men were good friends now that Jellal had been acquitted of his crimes by the Princess. And he had disbanded his independent Guild and didn't join a sanctioned Guild. Instead, he had gone and worked for one of Fiore's Premier Escort Services. It kept him busy, entertained while allowing him to travel, help people... and sadly keep Erza away from him. 

"Fine. But seriously, you two are evil," Lahar said. 

She was smiling as she kissed him. Then went about getting the details for the ball worked out with Jellal. Today was one of Lahar's rare days off, and she planned to utilize it to the fullest. 

**_THE END!_ **


	9. Day 7 Gajeel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahar is given a reminder from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Lahar didn't think he'd ever be in a situation where he'd be sitting next to a Fairy Tail Mage in a bar and getting wasted. Then again, he hadn't figured he'd end up in a relationship with on Lucy Heartfilia, the Light of Fairy Tail, either. Life was strange and quirky. The attack on the Magic Council in Era had left him a changed man. He knew he should have died, but Lahar couldn't for the life of him figure out how he was alive. Even Doranbolt agreed he should be dead. 

Life was funny in that kind of way. Then again, giving him his life back and hooking him up with his girlfriend, or rather soon to be ex-girlfriend. He had his responsibility to the Magic Council as a Rune Knight and then public. So, technically, his hands were tied where her teammates were concerned. And this time, well, they destroyed a museum that held very rare artifacts and treasures dating back to the Dragon Festival. 

Groaning as he put his head on the bartop, Lahar hoped she'd be understanding. Really he did. But where her Guild members and teammates were concerned, she was overprotective to the point she didn't see things rationally. And it wasn't his fault they took a mission while she was in bed recuperating from pneumonia, that was was caused by her body rapidly freezing, then heating as the idiots caught her in the crossfire of their fight. 

"Dude, you seriously think Bunny Girl will dump your scrawny ass because you arrested her teammates for the destruction of property?" 

Turning his head, Lahar narrowed his eyes and looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer. The man looked idly amused. 

"Yes, I do think it is a good possibility," he hissed. "And I know Gajeel Redfox that you are aware of just how protective of them she is. It has caused strain in our relationship (multiple times) before." 

The soft snickering that came from the man beside him had Lahar sitting up straight and downing his half a pint of dark ale in a few gulps before slamming the mug back on the countertop. With a wave of his hand, he indicated he wanted a refill. Then Lahar turned his attention back to the man beside him, sizing him up. Gajeel had joined the Rune Knights along with Levy McGarden. A woman he had found to rather fascinating. She was highly intelligent and thought through several scenarios before choosing the best on and acting on it. 

"Yeah, I am well aware of that particular quirk. Considering how much damage they consistently do. As well as the hell they cause in her personal life by destroying her apartment," Gajeel said as he lifted his mug and sipped at his beer. "But I also know that Bunny Girl is a rational and logical person. If you explain what happened and why you absolutely had to do it, I think you will work through this, just like you have in the past." 

Lahar wanted to believe what Gajeel was saying, he did. But he had never (in past incidents) arrested her teammates, or shackled them with magic canceling cuffs. 

_ "Lahar!" _

Visibly flinching as he curled himself over his new mug of ale, Lahar watched as Gajeel stood from his stool, placing jewels on the bartop and gave him a pointed look, as he mouthed his advice. Sure, he didn't have a choice now. He had to talk to Lucy, and from the shrill pitch to her voice, she was furious. Lahar knew that Gajeel was right, but he had learned to fear his girlfriend's temper. A thing he had only heard of through rumors. Experiencing it was something else. 

"Lahar, you need to explain yourself," Lucy said. 

Knowing that if he tried to ignore her, he'd get ahead slap that would leave him dazed for a good hour and probably with a concussion. So, sitting up straighter, he turned to face Lucy while trying to figure out how to explain his side of the story to make her understand why he arrested them. 

**_THE END!_ **


	10. Day 8 Orga (Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special surprise is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is a continuation of Day 2: Sting. I couldn’t help myself. I had to do it! And a head’s up it is all from Orga’s POV on the couple and the situation at Hand! This is dedicated to ErzaD.Law. 

People often say that an impression can last a lifetime. And in the case of one Lahar Zeigler, this was proven to be true. And Orga was enjoying the scene before him. It had been a good three months since the drunk Karaoke show they'd gotten thanks to the tiny blond fairy. Leaving not just him, but a lot of others in Sabertooth impressed. But for the sake of Lucy, as well as his Guild Master, they'd all deleted any recordings of the man singing. 

Hell, the morning after, Lahar couldn't recall anything much from the night before and had asked if he had done something to embarrass himself. In fact, he swore he had done something to embarrass himself. Everyone reassure the usually uptight man that he'd done nothing, which seemed to make him utterly paranoid. A funny thing in a Rune Knight, actually. 

But right now, that little talent that Lahar had kept hidden from Lucy and every (not really) was being put to use. It had shocked Orga to learn that they had started to date, seriously. And that Lucy's team and Guild were allowing her to date their biggest antagonist. He was sure there was a story behind that.

Smiling widely as he had Rogue play the bass, Rufus on the Keyboard while he strummed on his guitar. Lahar had come asking for help with a task. One they'd all refused payment for because they knew what the two had. And it was so worth it. Watching as two people from opposite sides of the fences where the law as concerned. Each with different backgrounds in how they were raised as kids. Both mages that worked hard to be the best they were every day as they did for their relationship. And he figured that through the thick and thin they'd make a perfect couple for eternity. 

Watching as Lahar dipped Lucy back as they danced to the slow song being played, Lahar singing the lyrics to John Legends - Stay with you. Orga knew they'd chosen the right song for this task. Once the last note faded away and Lucy was standing upright, Orga signaled for the lights to be dimmed and a spotlight to be put on them. Lahar was already sinking to one knee, one of his hands holding Lucy's in his as the other pulled a small white satin box from inside his uniform. 

Pointing back to Rogue, knowing that he'd understand, Orga began to strum the last few bars and sing the lyrics to the last verse of the song again. Rufus was hitting the correct keys as Lahar asked Lucy to marry him. The many expressions on Lucy's face was priceless as flashes went off all around them. No answer was given except Lahar being tackled violently to the wooden dance floor of Sabertooth and Lucy's soft muffled sobs. Which he easily picked up as yes. 

Nodding his head, Orga turned and set his guitar on its stand and was glad that Lahar had asked them for help. All the planning to get this to be a surprise with Fairy Tail on board, to the right song. An excuse to party between Guilds the perfect cover. And the sight of the two love birds was well worth a bit of happiness in the future. 

**_THE END!_ **


End file.
